Trip for Coffee
by Sydneypress
Summary: Jane finally confronts her feelings for Maura and gets more than she bargained for thanks to a caffeine fix. One-shot rated M for language and content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am just having fun with them. Rated M for some language and adult themes. A one-shot unless people would like to read the follow up...**

I sit at my desk attempting to do my paperwork but concentration is escaping me. All I can think of and process right now is my growing attraction to my best friend. Dr Maura Isles. My straight female friend. Get it together Rizzoli, what in the hell are you thinking? You are both straight.

As I silently admonish myself for my inappropriate thoughts a foam stress ball smacks me on the side of the face wrenching me from my thoughts of Maura dressed in the high heels that she is wearing today; dressed only in the high heels. My face flushes bright red as if I have been caught in the act; as if Frost and Korsak can see my fantasy. As if they can tell that I am picturing those shapely calves, the smooth expanse of soft skin inviting me gaze all the way up to her...

"What in the hell Frost. What are you? Twelve?"

Frost is my partner. I am a Detective with Boston Homicide. He's a good partner, even if he does vomit every time we investigate a new crime scene. In a way I hope he always does; I never want to become too desensitised by death. That would make me a Monster like the people I chase down day in day out. The fact he chucks up his breakfast, lunch or dinner each time is a reaction to the abject horror that human beings can inflict on each other.

We're a good team; me, Frost, Korsak my old partner and Maura. Maura; there she is again at the forefront of my brain. Maura would tell me what part of my brain is thinking about her, she's like Wikipedia like that she knows everything. I refuse to play Trivial Pursuits with her; she knows everything about everything! Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts and I have never met anyone as thorough as her in all my years on the Force. She could be thorough with me any time.

"Rizzoli! Where in the hell are you today Partner. Has Korsak got you looking up funny clips on You Tube? Earth to Jane."

Jesus, I've done it again, I keep zoning in and out thinking about Maura. This time is wasn't the heels it was us playing strip Trivial Pursuits, although she would be fully clothed and I would be stark naked. Great, even my brain has it against me today! You got it bad Rizzoli.

"No I ain't looking on You Tube. I just" keep fantasising about my best friend "need a coffee. That's all."

"Tell your Ma hi from me Janie."

I scowl "bite me Korsak."

"Ouch. Dang Rizzoli. What is eating you today?"

My mouth opens and closes quickly. I try to stop my brain from thinking the crass comment my subconscious is dying to squeeze into my conscious mind.

Maura. At least I wish she was.

Damn it. I turn my back on the men and stride with purpose out of the Bullpen. I need to get out. I cannot even face seeing Ma. I know she will just add to my now growing irritation. I find myself waiting in line at a well known coffee house.

The girl who serves me is cute. She looks 19 and is obviously gay. As I give my order I watch as her cheeks colour; good to see I've still got it. How can I convince myself that I am straight? I am sooooooo checking her out. I am so gay...

I hand over my money and our fingertips touch. The poor girl looks like she is going to faint. She hands back my change and I throw her a wink. I turn my back and walk towards the area you wait for your coffee, walking with even more swagger than normal. As I wait with my weight distributed on one leg, I flick my jacket open with my thumb showing her my badge and gun.

Her eyes take in the items on my belt and holster and as her eyes traverse my body and end on my eyes she seems to have developed more confidence.

"Have a good day Officer."

"Oh I will."

I can feel her eyes on my ass as I sway my hips. She's cute enough, but she's not Maura. I deposit the various coffees for me, Frost and Korsak and head to the dungeon to take Maura hers.

As I walk into the morgue she is bent over a body. I drink in the sight of her tight ass and the way she is bent over causes the muscles inside me to tighten as I imagine her bending for me like that, throwing her head back in pleasure screaming my name.

"Jane. Jane!"

Oh man, she's been talking to me. Great, I'm doing it to her too.

"Uh yeah. Hi. I brought you a coffee."

"I can see. Thank you Jane."

She looks at me with amusement in her eyes. Holy crap, did she catch me staring at her ass? It is suddenly boiling down here and I know that cannot be true as the morgue is always cool. It is me. I am hot. The temperature has risen in me, not in the room. I have to get out of here.

"I, uh, I have to go."

I place her coffee on the table and practically run back to my desk. I don't even wait for the elevator, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Had I been paying attention I would have noticed the writing on Maura's coffee cup. Had I been paying attention I would have noticed how giddy Maura was at my presence. Had I been paying attention I wouldn't have missed the step and twisted my ankle.

"Shit!"

My swearing echoes in the stairwell. I hear someone running down the stairs towards me. Perfect, it's Frankie; my brother. Of course it's him.

"Jane? Oh my God, what happened, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok, dumbnuts?"

He chuckles.

"What happened? Did you fall out with your girlfriend?"

"What? Who? Maura? My girlfriend, yeuch, no!"

I go to punch him but feel a searing pain in my ankle.

"Why would you say such a thing? She's straight. I'm straight."

Amusement flickers in his eyes. It's the look which for years has always made the desire to punch the living crap out of him and beat him at sports rise in me at the drop of a hat. It drives our Ma crazy. I don't fight like a girl. Especially when my brothers are involved.

He rolls his eyes "of course you are sis. You keep telling yourself that."

He helps me to my feet "come on. We'll get your not girlfriend to take a look at it."

Thankfully I am not too far from my floor so I pull Frankie in the direction of my desk.

"I just need some ice and to elevate it."

I hop over to my desk and sit in my chair. Frost is already up helping to find a chair to rest it on.

"Frankie, go get Maura." Frost barks at him.

"Frankie, don't, its ok."

I am outvoted. I watch as my baby brother bounds off to get Maura to help me. Jeez, I'm glad I shaved my legs. Although I haven't had any action in a while, I swim so my body is usually fuzz free.

Maura appears as if someone has shot her prized pony.

"Jane. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine Maur. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped. No biggie. It is just a sprain."

Concern is written on her face. Friendly concern right? It wouldn't, couldn't be anything else. Could it?

She lifts my trouser leg gently and pulls down my sock.

I hear wolf whistles from the guys.

"Hey Rizzoli, I always love it when you show some leg."

I would normally retaliate with some sarcastic remark but I can't. Maura is tracing my ankle with the lightest touch of her fingertips ever possible. My breath catches in my throat and I feel like I'm Peter Parker and I've just been bitten by that spider. My senses are heightened.

The smell of her musky perfume hits my nose and the olfactory sensation causes my mouth to dry out. I swallow and it is as if I have captured her essence in my mouth and her taste fills my taste buds and travels down my throat. My eyes focus on the expanse of her neck that is showing and I can see her heartbeat. I can see the flutter as the blood courses through her veins. All that my synapses can process is how it feels to have her touch me and I will my body not to extend my arm and trace the fingertips that delicately touch my ankle bone.

It is the single most erotic experience of my life. I feel my nipples harden and I fold my arms to cover them. I am positive she saw it.

She stands and seems to appraise me.

"I'm taking you home."

"Oh what? Maurrrrrrrr? Please I don't need to. I am ok."

I whine like a spoiled child. I try to stand and I wince.

"I will be back in an hour to take you home." She turns to Frost. "She will need a couple of days rest."

I don't even watch her leave. I'm pissed. On the plus side the Olympics is on so I will be able to watch sport all day, maybe it's not so bad. I look up but I have missed out on the deliciousness that is Maura's rear. Stupid Rizzoli.

I finish typing up my case notes. It will do me good to have a couple of days off.

Sure enough an hour later and Maura is standing in front of me expectantly. I stand and try not to put too much weight on it. She helps me to a car.

"Can we collect Joe please Maur."

"Of course Jane. That's where I was heading anyway. You can stay in the car while I get your things."

"Ok."

I beam at her. She is so thoughtful. She seems nervous. I don't know why.

We pull up outside my flat and I watch as she heads to mine to get my things. I turn on the radio and I hear a rap on the window. I wind it down, it's my neighbour. She is also cute. I'm like a chick magnet today. Well apart from the one I want; I seem to repel her.

"Hi." she purrs at me. She is leaning into the window and we chat. She is on her way for a run. The Lycra that clings to her breasts confirms that for me. Maybe I should just fuck her. Maybe I am not in love with my best friend and I am curious. Maybe that is all this is.

I hear the click of the boot and watch as Maura puts my things in the boot and Joe in the back. As I fuss my dog I watch the two women in the wing mirror. Maura's body language is defensive. She looks like she wants to floor the other woman. Then it hits me. She's jealous. She could see me being hit on and doesn't like it. Well well Dr. Isles. You don't want me but don't want anyone else to have me. We'll see.

Maura's door opens and she throws herself into the car.

"Everything ok?"

"Your flat is a mess Jane. I couldn't find a thing."

She is seriously pissed off. Seriously. I decide not to push my luck and we drive in silence. The only real noise is Joe's panting. She has found her way onto my lap. The window is open and we are both enjoying our hair blowing in the wind.

I hear Maura chuckle.

"You know they say pets resemble their owners."

"Nah, you moisturise waaaay too much to have skin as dry as a turtle."

"Tortoise."

"Whatever."

We arrive at Maura's and Joe and I wait until Maura comes back to the car to collect us. I hold Joe as Maura steadies me and helps me into her house and onto the sofa.

Within minutes my shoes are off, the TV is on and I can hear Joe lapping water from her bowl. Maura and I already live in domestic bliss. I hear the fridge open and the click clack of Maura's heels as she walks towards me. She has both hands behind her back.

"Now you can have this." She waves a bottle of Heineken in front of me "if you have this." In the other hand is an ice pack. I laugh.

"Ok Maur."

She knows me too well. As I settle down I am struck by how tired I actually am. I shut my eyes for five minutes, just to rest them.

I am vaguely aware of a weight on top of me. I look down and see that Maura is cuddled into me and Joe is lying across the top of the sofa. I can feel something cool beneath my fingers as I realise that Bass Maura's tortoise is also part of this familial cuddle.

A soft sigh escapes me as I move slightly, Maura's hips rolling forward to touch mine more. A surge of arousal fills my body. I pull her possessively towards me and I am suddenly aware that Maura's eyes are open and she is looking at me. We are caught in a moment of mutual attraction.

I can feel the heat resonating from Maura's core and see the flush in her chest. It's now or never Rizzoli. I hear my name fall from her lips. I take it as permission rather than admonishment.

I move her to her back, holding her firmly. I am the aggressor. I am the top. I look into her eyes, checking that she is ok with what is about to happen.

I lower my head capturing her lips in mine. Our mouths move in synch. I feel hers open slightly and my tongue moves to explore her, to taste her. I practically melt at the taste. I feel Maura's moan echo inside my own mouth. I am hungry to capture all of her.

Eventually I pull my head back. I need to breathe.

"Wow!"

"Indeed Jane. How's the ankle?"

"What ankle? Oh yeah, right. It's ok. Why?"

"I thought you might like to lie down."

I smirk. Trying to top me from the bottom eh Maur?

I try to avoid Bass as I stand and I lead Maura to the bedroom. My sprain long forgotten.

As we get into the bedroom we kiss deeply. I can't believe this is finally happening. My fingers find her zipper and I slowly bring the zip down, revelling in the skin that is now open to my touch.

She pulls back and looks at me. Her nimble fingers undoing my shirt buttons. Suddenly I think of the number of times she has one this with men and I am jealous. She will not experience a first time with anyone again after this. She is mine and I intend to claim her.

My shirt falls to the floor leaving me in pants and a bra. I help her out of her dress and place it on the side. Her clothes are more expensive than mine.

She is wearing matching black lace lingerie and the sight is magnificent.

"You are so beautiful."

I kiss her neck and trace my fingers all over her neck, back and breasts. I feel her shudder at my touch. She goes to step out of her heels.

"No. Leave them on."

A look of pure wanton lust spreads across her face and her eyes darken. Her hands find my zipper and she tugs at my trousers to get them off. I quickly shed them so that we are both in our underwear. I unfasten my bra and wriggle out of my shorts.

Maura has made no secret of enjoying looking at my muscles and now that I am naked in front of her she makes no secret that she likes the view. Her fingers trace my breasts and arm muscles.

"So beautiful, such spectacular muscle definition."

I flex my muscles and watch as she gets a shiver of pleasure from it. I lift her, flexing my muscles more and carry her to the bed. She moans as I deposit her in the middle of her King Sized bed.

I crawl up her body, kissing her soft skin. I cup the material covering her breasts and with one hand I pop the clasp open. Huh, how bout that?

I pull her bra from her breasts and practically orgasm from the sight of the beauty that is this woman. She is so ready for me. She wants me. She wants this. She wants us. It spurs me into action. I need to taste her.

I draw her panties slowly down her thighs and discard them. I cannot believe that my fantasy from earlier is coming true. Maura is underneath me, naked save for her high heels.

I kiss her thighs and work my way towards where I want to be. I dip my head and taste her for the first time. Sweet Jesus. I can die happy now. Her taste is the essence of her. It leaves me wanting more.

I make love to her slowly, allowing her orgasm to build. Hearing her moaning and calling out my name is the sexiest sound I have ever heard. Until that is, until she breaks, until my delicate licks drive her to experience the biggest climax she has ever had.

"Jane. Jane. Jane."

I am aware of something shaking, and then I realise it is me. Maura is shaking me awake.

"Jane. Are you ok? You were thrashing about?"

Jesus it's hot in here. A dream. Perfect. Of course it was a fucking dream.

"I was. I was having a dream."

"I can tell. Did you mean what you wrote?"

I have just woken up from an amazing wet dream and I am confused. What did I write? Where? I am terser than I should be.

"What? Where?"

"On my coffee cup."

The barista. She must have written something on my coffee cup. As if I look the type to order anything soy or light!

"What did it say?"

"It said 'I can't stop thinking about you. Let me buy you breakfast."

I laugh. She's got balls I'll give her that. I feel uncomfortable. I am hot and sticky and my shorts are wet. Fuck it.

"Yes Maura. I am attracted to you. I want to be more than friends with you. I want to take you into your bedroom and show you what I was dreaming about."

Maura flushes. My words have either driven her away or she is mine. Please be the latter.

"Oh good. Please take me to bed Detective, as long as you meant that offer of breakfast."

Next time I see that barista she is definitely getting a tip!


End file.
